


Карапуз Лайтвуд

by pino_cchio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Это молодость и глупость.Это кровь.Это кресло будущего главы Института.Это паршивое «надо», «мой народ» и «выбор».Было бы куда проще, оставайся Лайтвуд по-прежнему карапузом.





	Карапуз Лайтвуд

**Author's Note:**

> Я по-прежнему возмущена и негодую, но мне всё ещё нравится Гарри Шам, и (на удивление) нравится то, что изображает Даддарио в последних двух сериях. Лицом, в смысле.   
> Пусть продолжает в том же духе, это... похоже на искренность.

Взгляд Рафаэля был неверяще восхищённым. Он часто на него так смотрел, и обычно это означало, что Рафаэль искренне восхищён его глупостью, но по-прежнему плохо верит в его идиотизм. Оскорбительно, если уж быть честным, но Магнус к вампиру привык. Считал его другом даже, и несмотря на ежечасные угрозы «прокусить глотку/превратить в жабу», Рафаэль был с ним согласен. 

Ну, негласно, во всяком случае. Не то чтобы вампир был приучен вслух признаваться в своих симпатиях. Вообще нет, раз уж на то пошло, но Бейн давно жил на этом свете — осталось крайне мало лиц, которые он не мог бы разгадать. 

Так что Рафаэль был зол, удивлён и обескуражен, а Магнус искренне радовался тому, что по прошествии веков по-прежнему мог его впечатлить. Хотел бы не этим, но за неимением лучшего приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Что? — не выдержал он наконец.

— Если тебе просто хотелось потрахаться, то достаточно было поманить пальцем кого-нибудь с менее приметной родословной, — как всегда прямо заявил Рафаэль и, забывшись, отпил прямо из пакета с донорской кровью. Поморщился и тут же вылил кровь в стакан. — Карапуз Лайтвуд — это сокрушительный провал, Магнус. 

— _Карапуз?_

— Его все так называют, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся вампир и плюхнулся в кресло напротив. — За глаза, конечно, промахивается он редко, но… Дьявол! — Рафаэль громко хохотнул и почти залпом осушил стакан. — Ты же чёртово ископаемое, Бейн!

Радости на век вампира тоже пришлось немного, и громкий, искренний смех маг ему сразу простил. Потому что, во-первых, правда.

Во-вторых, они давно друг друга знали.

* * *

— …два метра шоколадного зефира, Магнус. Ты запал на двухметровый кусок зефира! Это как в том анекдоте про… А, нет, это не анекдот, это статья. Можешь жать на то, что ты не примитивный, но я уверен, что у Конклава есть что-нибудь по этому случаю. Запрет на отношения с разницей больше, чем в три сотни лет. Запрет на отношения с разницей больше, чем в три сотни лет при условии, что одна из сторон — Магнус Бейн, если предыдущий пункт нарушает права тех, чьи права нарушать нельзя. Помнишь ту вечеринку в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят четвёртом…

Рафаэля несло. Они были в клубе, вокруг тёрлись друг о друга полсотни жителей нижнего мира, а Сантьяго безбожно несло. Он продирался сквозь разгорячённую толпу подобно ледоколу в замёрзших водах Арктики и кричал так громко, словно бы его собеседником был не Верховный маг Бруклина, а слабый на уши примитивный. Магнус чуть раздражённо махнул рукой, отвлекая от них внимание, и выдохнул, когда они наконец пришвартовались у барной стойки. Майя сочувственно вздёрнула идеально выщипанную бровь и поставила перед ним стакан.

— …ты тогда наклюкался до радужных пони и белых единорогов, потому что Камилла…

— Рафаэль. 

— …флиртовала с розовощёким пареньком из примитивных. Так вот, Бейн! Теперь с розовощёким ангелочком флиртуешь ты и…

— _Рафаэль._

Некоторые принимали Рафаэля за тихоню и, на самом-то деле, он и правда был неболтлив, но если атмосфера и компания располагала, то вампир давал себе волю и на несколько мгновений забывал, что он видавшая виды нечисть, а люди вокруг — потенциальный обед. 

Ещё он был очень хорошим другом. 

Об этом знали немногие, и Магнус радовался порой, что ему посчастливилось стать одним из них.

— Конклав тебя раздери, Бейн, — почти прошептал Рафаэль и уставился ему в глаза.

Смотрел долго, будто действительно видел сквозь чары кошачий зрачок, уже не улыбался и не хохмил. Стакан сжимал только сильнее необходимого и вот теперь — теперь скорее злился, чем негодовал.

— Магнус, ты…

— Не здесь, — скривившись, попросил Бейн. — Да.

— Блядский нефилим.

Ругался Рафаэль тоже не часто. Когда не оставалось ничего иного. Когда хотелось ударить, но было нельзя. 

Он ругался часто.

Но не при всех. 

К виски в тот вечер Магнус так и не притронулся.

* * *

Когда первая смертная, которую Магнус позволил себе полюбить, умерла от старости, Бейн поклялся — больше ни за что и никогда. Тогда он был молод, достаточно не опытен для мага и верил в высшие силы и чудеса чуть больше, чем полагалось магу его происхождения. Она старела телом, но до самого конца оставалась юна душой. Потрясающе светлая, яркая, как тысяча солнц, она научила Магнуса любить и показала, какого это — быть любимым. Тёплым комочком возле сердца, острыми когтями под рёбрами — радость от пережитого и боль от утраты кочевали с ним из века в век. С годами становилось легче, тёплый комочек остывал, когти тупели, и однажды Магнус снова задышал. 

Не забыл, но пережил. 

За первым столетием потянулось второе и третье. Его кружило в вихре времени, он не тускнел, но привыкал. К жизни, к то и дело вспыхивающим отголоскам чувств. Он пробовал, злоупотреблял и пресыщался. Камилла случилась тогда, когда Магнус исцелился достаточно, чтобы снова загореть, и опыт оказался слишком болезненным, чтобы отважиться снова рискнуть. 

В Аду наверняка аплодировали Белкорт стоя, когда узнали, что сын Асмодеуса сломал о неё зубы.

А сейчас бы Ад поднял его на смех.

Рафаэль же и не думал смеяться, и эта концентрированная, едва сдерживаемая злость начинала Бейна раздражать.

— Радость моя, я не попавшая в беду принцесса, не за чем так рычать, — заметил он, мельком глянув на Сантьяго, и ещё раз помешал зелье. 

Искристо-зелёный окрасился в иссиня-чёрный, и Магнус с довольной улыбкой потушил огонь. Закатил глаза, когда Рафаэль напрягся ещё больше, и расстегнул утомивший его ворот рубашки.

— Ты так восхитительно снисходителен к Изабель, и так откровенно предвзят к Александру, что я даже не знаю, что предпочтительней: упрекнуть в неравнодушии или же поблагодарить за верность.

Имя охотницы как будто бы нажало на какой-то метафорический спусковой крючок. Вампир оказался подле него так быстро, что даже демонические глаза не уловили момент, когда тот сорвался с места, встал впритык — куда ближе чем себе обыкновенно позволял — и действительно прорычал:

— Он бы убил тебя.

Магнус еле заметно дёрнул бровью. 

— Да.

Глаза Сантьяго налились чёрным, и он с силой схватил его за запястье. Магнус поднял перехваченную руку к лицу с лёгкостью, которую трудно было ожидать от человека его комплекции, но легко от сына принца Ада, и моргнул. Мгновение, и вместо тёплой карей радужки светилась ярко-золотая. 

— Не забывай с кем говоришь, Рафаэль.

Вампир горько усмехнулся, но пальцы разжал. 

— О, я помню. С Верховным магом, которому вся нечисть мира обязана и жизнью, и подписанным Соглашением. С умнейшим из известных мне созданий. С лучшим другом. — Сантьяго отступил на шаг назад и одёрнул полы пиджака. — А твой золотой мальчик знает, кем пытается играть?

Рафаэль пытался достучаться, и попытка была неплохой, но Магнус вдруг рассмеялся так, словно смеяться не планировал, однако услышал что-то на самом деле смешное, и засмеялся ещё громче, стоило Сантьяго нахмуриться.

— Что смешного, чёрт возьми?

— Он не знает, — выговорил Магнус, вмиг становясь серьёзным и очень, _очень_ усталым. — Ни с кем играет, ни что вообще пытается. 

Рафаэль отшатнулся, окончательно зверея, но маг легко качнул головой и опустился в обитое бархатом кресло.

— Это не умысел. 

Это молодость и глупость.

Это кровь. 

Это кресло будущего главы Института. 

Это паршивое «надо», «мой народ» и «выбор». 

— Блядский нефилим, — снова повторил Рафаэль и едва не вышиб дверь на балкон. 

Когда Александр пришёл просить у Бейна образец ДНК, Магнус понял, что, в общем-то, ничего не упустил. 

Было бы куда проще, оставайся Лайтвуд по-прежнему карапузом.


End file.
